Episode 5 (Hana Yori Dango Returns)
is the fifth installment of Hana Yori Dango Returns, the sequel of the 2005 drama, Hana Yori Dango. The episode first aired on February 2, 2007 and was followed by the sixth on February 9. A fight happens between Rui Hanazawa and Tsukasa Domyoji, when he tells Tsukasa that he is serious about pursuing Tsukushi Makino. Meanwhile, Tsukasa helps her brother, Susumu confess to his first love. Plot Shigeru Okawahara catches Tsukasa Domyoji and Tsukushi Makino in the compromising position. At the same time, Tsukushi accidentally accepts a call from Rui Hanazawa. Shigeru runs off and Rui hangs up after listening to Tsukushi and Tsukasa talk for a minute. Tsukasa reveals to Tsukushi that he was worried when she collapsed and rushed to the hospital, ruining dinner with Shigeru's parents. He then asks if something happened between her and Rui. She denies it several time before admitting that he kissed her. The two of them bicker for a few minutes until Tsukushi tells him to go back to his apartment. The following morning, Tsukushi wishes her brother, Susumu, good luck on his high school entrance exam. She then heads off to school, where she is taking a test to get into Eitoku's law school. In the meantime, Tsukasa confronts Rui in the F4 Lounge. Their fight turns physical, when Tsukasa attempts to punch him but misses. After Rui lands a punch, Tsukasa asks if he is serious about Tsukushi. He replies "I'm serious". Later, Tsukushi calls Rui to thank for arranging her make-up exam. She walks into the cafeteria, which is in a state of disarray. Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado tell her that Tsukasa caused it, but leave out that he did because of Rui's words. Tsukasa meets Shigeru for lunch. She easily reasons away seeing him with Tsukushi, but reminds him that he promised to try to like her. Meanwhile, Tsukushi and Rui are having lunch. He tells her about his fight Tsukasa and that it made him realize his feelings for again. She thinks Rui is joking until he confesses his feelings in great detail. Tsukushi later relays the conversation to Yuki Matsuoka and Okami-san, who advise her to figure out who she loves more. She tells them that she wishes Tsukasa to be happy with Shigeru. At the same time, Tsukasa runs into Susumu. He tells Tsukasa about falling in love with a girl at the exam. In Tsukushi's apartment, Tsukasa gives Susumu advice on how to approach the girl. Susumu decides to write a love letter, which Tsukasa promises to check later. That night, Kaede Domyoji sees that Domyoji Group's stocks are still plummeting. She tells Nishida to continue watching Tsukasa, before treating Shigeru to dinner. Shigeru reports that her father has "pretty much agreed to the marriage". The next day, Tsukasa asks Sojiro and Akira to help him with Susumu. They give him a new look and teach him some new skills, before checking Susumu's love letter. Tsukasa and Susumu return to the park, where Tsukasa has him practice delivering the letter. Susumu leaves early the next morning for the exam results. Tsukushi offers to accompany him and comments that he has been acting "strange" lately, which he denies. Outside the exam place, Susumu finds Tsukasa waiting for him. He encourages Susumu and promises to wait for him at the park. A long while later, the girl arrives and Susumu gives her the love letter. Susumu then meets Tsukasa and reveals that he passed the exam, but the girl rejected him. Tsukasa comforts him by saying "you tried your best". That night, Tsukasa and Susumu are walking home when they run into Tsukushi. She becomes suspicious of Tsukasa and tells him to move out of the complex. Tsukasa refuses, telling her that he still loves her. Cast and characters Other *Shigeru Okawahara's father *Shigeru Okawahara's mother *Shizuka Todo Guest roles *Nako Mizusawa (Susumu's first love) *Shihori Kanjiya (Sara Hinata) Ratings Notes *Episode five is not based on any particular plot from the manga. It does contain elements of the "Tsukasa's Fiancée, Shigeru Arc" and "Tsukasa Lives Alone Arc". *Yuriko acts like she is about to punch Tsukasa the same way Tsukushi did in the first episode of Hana Yori Dango. However, Tsukasa does not give her a chance and pushes her aside. *Sojiro tells Tsukushi the phrase , this being the first time he has said it since episode three of Hana Yori Dango. *Okami-san mentions "Jiro" aka Torajiro Kuruma, also known as Tora-san from the film series Otoko wa Tsurai yo. She previously claimed to have dated him once in episode six of Hana Yori Dango. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes